


Working the Angles

by yesterdaysbeef



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaysbeef/pseuds/yesterdaysbeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel tries to work out his best angles for a photoshoot.  Julian has too much too drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Angles

Noel turns his head to the left and then to the right and then looks at the mirror straight on.  He’s still not sure which is his best angle.  The strong features that make up his quirky face have always served him well in life, but they can be a bit dodgy in front of a camera. 

 

And he never knows what to do with his hands.  Noel loves photoshoots, but he would love them more if they lasted longer and he was able to see each shot and adjust his position accordingly.  Some photographers do a wonderful job of guiding him so he can get an interesting shot.  Others just tell him to stop posing so much.

 

He loves the effect of having the bottom of his shirt undone so his stomach peeks out.  It looks great on stage because it adds a sense of movement, but everything is different in a static photo.  He tries tugging at the bottom of the polka-dotted shirt so it lies right as it should to show off his belt.  It looks good.

 

“Calendar girl, I love, I love, I love my little calendar girrrrrl…”

 

Noel knows it’s Julian, but he still nearly jumps out of his skin.  He was so lost in the mirror, he didn’t hear his partner open the door.  He tries to recover a bit of cool buy putting a hand behind his head and one on his hip in a proper pin-up pose.

 

“How’s this?” he asks, willing himself to stop blushing.  He’s known Julian for ages and they have been working together for a while, so there is no good reason for the butterflies in Noel’s stomach. 

 

He can smell the beer on Julian’s breath.  For all his outward cool and calm, Julian is a jumbled bag of nerves and insecurity.  Perhaps it is Julian’s internal storm that keeps Noel from ever being fully relaxed in his presence.    


Julian stands behind Noel and wraps his arms around Noel’s waist, still singing, “My heart’s in a whirl, I love, I love, I love my calendar girl…”

 

Noel sways along with Julian, breathing in the scent of beer, anxiety and fabric softener.  Julian hates photo shoots. Like Noel, he hates not being in control of his performance.  Unlike Noel, he hates having his photo taken. 

 

Julian’s hands slide over Noel’s exposed stomach and Noel has to remember to keep breathing.  His partner goes from prickly and standoffish to handsy and silly with no rhyme or reason.  When others comment on Julian’s changing nature, Noel feels an unreasonable amount of anger.  How dare anyone question Julian’s right to be strange? 

 

Julian slides his hands up under Noel’s shirt and gives his nipples a tweak, and Noel pretends to be shocked and appalled.  He bats at Julian’s hands and swears he’s not that kind of girl.

 

Julian responds by wrapping his arms around Noel and singing some more.  Noel is all too aware of the erection pressing against his back, but he has no idea what it means.  Julian will kiss and pet him for an audience, any audience.  Sometimes it’s playful, sometime it’s surprisingly intense, but it’s always for an audience. 

 

When Julian’s hand moves down Noel’s stomach to the waist band of his trousers, Noel freezes.  He’s too keyed up to read anything from Julian.  He can’t tell if he’s supposed to be fending off Julian’s advances or playing along.  The chemistry that makes things so easy between them on-stage can get downright confusing when they are alone.  On stage, they are of one mind.  Offstage, Noel still feels more like Julian’s fan than his partner.

 

Julian slides his fingers beneath Noel’s belt and into his pants, stroking his pubic hair.  He’s an inch from Noel’s now fully erect cock, but it’s unclear if he’s planning to take things any further.  Only Julian can make putting his hand in someone’s pants an ambiguous gesture.  It’s farther than he usually goes, but from the day they met and Julian squeezed Noel’s arse in front of Dave and Nigel, there’s been an overtly sexual element to their relationship that leaves Noel confused and off-balance. 

 

Noel hesitantly moves his hand to stroke Julian’s curly hair.  He can’t stop staring at their reflection in the mirror and admiring how they fit together.  Julian’s dark curls mingle with Noel’s dark blond hair as he slurs Neil Sedaka lyrics into his ear.

 

Julian continues to fiddle about in Noel’s pants until Noel slips up and lets out a moan.  For a moment, the bubble seems to have burst.  Julian is staring at him hard in the mirror, looking him in the eye the way he never does when they are face-to-face. 

 

Julian’s face is blank and unreadable as he finally wraps his fingers around Noel’s cock.  Noel shivers in his partner’s arms and tries for a bit of cool, but he can’t help but grip Julian’s hair and hip as his knees go weak.  He’s never had such a large, powerful feeling hand on his cock and it feels amazing.

 

“Take your pants down,” Julian whispers his ear as he begins undoing his own trousers with one hand.  Noel quickly obliges, careful not to disturb Julian’s rhythm.  Soon, his pants and trousers are around his ankles and he can feel Julian’s cock rubbing against his lower back.  Julian has to squat a little to run his cock up the crack of Noel’s arse. 

 

Julian whispers, “Beautiful,” and Noel feels like his heart is being squeezed by a fist.

 

But it isn’t his heart, it’s his cock and Julian is working him hard and fast.  He only stops to lick his hand and keep it wet.  Noel watches the whole thing in the mirror, unable to keep himself from sucking in his cheeks or turning to a more flattering angle even as Julian mocks him for being a peacock. 

 

“Is it okay if I fuck you?” Julian asks is a husky voice, and in that moment, some of Noel’s come hits the mirror.

 

Julian uses the semen on his fingers to stretch Noel’s arsehole.  His long fingers find Noel’s prostate with ease and Noel feels like a rag doll in his partner’s hands.  He puts his hands on either side of the mirror as Julian bends him over at the waist.

 

Noel has tried a few sex toys with girlfriends and he likes a bit of ass play, but he isn’t ready for the girth of Julian’s cock.  His whole body tenses in the least helpful way possible.  Julian immediately stops and Noel’s sides.

 

“Just relax, Fielding,” Julian coos in a gentle voice.  “I won’t hurt you.”

 

It’s oddly effective.  Maybe because the use of his last name makes it seems less like a dangerous shift in their relationship and more like a bit of youthful experimentation.  When Julian presses in again, he slides in with no trouble.  The position is awkward, but it looks hot in the mirror.  Julian is fully dressed, with a jumper and tie, and he looks cool and detached as he takes Noel from behind.  Only the gentleness of his hands suggests any feeling on his part.  He carefully avoids Noel’s sensitive penis, but he strokes every other bit of exposed skin and cups Noel’s ball as he fucks him.  He hits the right spot enough that Noel starts to get hard again.  He can tell Julian has been drinking pretty heavily, because he is able to keep a slow and steady pace with no sign of desperation.  He pulls out entirely and pushes back in, making Noel moan like an animal in heat.  He tries it again and Noel’s arms beginning shaking so much he can barely hold himself against the wall.

 

Julian pulls out again, but this time he leads Noel to the tiny couch in their “dressing room”/converted utility closet.  He positions Noel on his back with one leg over the back of the sofa and one on the ground.  Noel is embarrassed but turned on to be so very literally exposed to his partner.  Julian runs his hands over Noel’s body and makes appreciative noises before sliding his fingers back into Noel’s arse. 

 

Noel can’t form proper words, he just keens and whimpers until Julian starts stroking his cock and bringing him back to full mast.

 

“Christ, Fielding,” is all he says before climbing on top of Noel and fucking him into the couch.  Their faces are inches apart, but Julian never kisses him, he just watches his face.  Noel wraps his legs around Julian’s waist.  As usual, he is seeking intimacy while Julian seems content to have a little space between them.

 

Noel doesn’t give a thought to the lack of a condom until Julian’s thrusts become harder and stronger.  The idea of Julian coming inside of him is almost enough to get Noel off again, but Julian suddenly pulls out and splashes his semen onto Noel’s belly.  Noel is squirming and ready to climb out of his skin, but he’s afraid to touch his own cock.  They are clearly playing by Julian’s rules.  Off stage, they always play by Julian’s rules.

 

Noel whispers “Please” and “Ju”, and nothing else coherent, but Julian seems to understand.  He gathers the semen from Noel’s belly and slathers it on Noel’s cock while his fingers return to Noel’s well-used arse.  Noel closes his eyes to escape Julian’s unflinching stare and tries to come as quickly as possible.  He’s as excited as he’s ever been, but his cock is still in shock from his first orgasm.  He tries to help himself along by thinking about the fact Julian has his fingers in his ass and Julian is jerking him off and beautiful Julian just fucked him and fucking unreachable Julian bent him over in front of a mirror…

 

And then Julian wraps his lips around Noel’s cock.  Noel opens his eyes and watches in amazement as Julian’s cheeks hollow and his thin, expressive lips slide up and down Noel’s cock.  Julian curves his fingers inside of Noel so he hits that spot again and there is no time for a polite warning before he comes in Julian’s mouth.  Noel shivers as Julian continues to suck and lick his cock until not a drop remains.  Then Julian kisses him.  It is a slow, romantic kiss like they have never before shared.  Julian explores Noel’s mouth with his tongue and Noel’s brain seizes at the realization he is getting the taste of both of them from Julian’s tongue.

 

Then there is a knock at the door.

 

Julian calls out, “Be out in a moment,” in the calmest voice imaginable.

 

His partner pulls himself together quickly while Noel staggers around the room, trying to get his clothes back in order.

 

Julian casually flicks at his hair in the mirror and opens the door while Noel is still doing up his trousers.

 

“My partner is still getting beautiful,” Julian explains to the PA who looks ready to physically drag them to the set.  “Me, I just roll out of bed looking like this.”

 

Julian does look good.  He wears rumpled well.  Noel has a fleeting thought that Julian should squeeze in a quick shag before all of his photo shoots. 

 

When they get in front of the camera, Julian seems completely at ease and unaffected by what they’ve just done.  Noel tries a few angles, but the photographer encourages him to look straight into the camera.  He doesn’t say anything to Julian other than, “Like that,” and “good”.  Everything comes easy to Julian.  Julian should be the happiest man alive, and Noel never understands why he isn’t. 

 

The sex happens again, but they never talk about it.  As with everything between them, Julian calls the shots and Noel goes along.  When the photo is published, Noel is surprised by the expression on his face.  He expected to look confused or lost or maybe uncomfortable, but he’s nearly smirking in the shot they chose.  He looks for all the world like a man who has a clue what he is doing with his life.  Julian looks heavy-lidded and completely at ease.  There is a softness to his face, and a vulnerability in the way he looks directly into the camera that stirs something in Noel (and not just in his pants).  Julian looks like a hapless romantic, perhaps a poet, rather than a neurotic over-achiever.  Looking at the picture, Noel can imagine that he was the one who seduced Julian.  It’s a peculiar thought, and one that sometimes keeps him awake at night.

 

 


End file.
